Amnesiac Love
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Timmy accidentally falls down the stairs and a hit on the head causes him to forget about life with his best friend, Chloe Carmichael. Now Cosmo and Wanda have to juggle between an amnesiac Timmy, who has not realized he is sharing his fairies and has fallen in love with Chloe, and Chloe, who is trying to get Timmy's memory back, but slowly prefers the new Timmy. Timmy x Chloe
1. Bonk On The Head

All right, it may have been a while, but I just recently thought up a Fairly Oddparents story that I thought was a little worth my time... plus, it features my OTP, so it's a given I had to write this story sooner or later, so without further ado, here we go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been quite some time since Chloe had recently moved across the street from Timmy, about a few months in fact. Even though Timmy didn't like the idea of sharing his fairies with Chloe, he had at least learned to tolerate it, and gotten quite used to the idea. At the moment, Cosmo and Wanda were going out on a date in Fairy World, as per Timmy and Chloe's request as Timmy was playing video games with Chloe.

Timmy sighed as he saw on the Player 2 side of the screen that Chloe was purposefully avoiding the asteroids. "You do know you're supposed to shoot the asteroids."

"But Timmy, I don't want to shoot anything that may come to harm someone." Chloe said, looking at Timmy.

"Uh, you're trying to save the Earth. If a few meteors even hit Earth, it's..." Timmy started before a crashing sound from within the game was heard. Both kids turned to see the words 'Game Over' on the screen. Timmy frowned. "Great. You are just too nice, Chloe. Your niceness just destroyed the Earth. Hope you're happy."

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry, Timmy. I'm trying, but... nothing seems to be hitting the right notes."

Timmy groaned. "Eh, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it... or maybe it's not the game for you."

"Yeah, it isn't. I mean, you managed to convince me to skip a recycling day for this!" Chloe frowned.

"Hey, maybe a little fun in your life won't even hurt you." Timmy rolled his eyes. "Come on, Chloe, work with me on this..."

Chloe frowned. "You are so frustrating to work with, Timmy Turner! Maybe if you were more sensitive like I am..."

"Hey, I can be sensitive, okay? You just don't see that side of me!" Timmy said. "Besides, I'm sensitive and understand the feelings of girls."

"Says the guy who doesn't take a hint that Trixie Tang just isn't THAT into you." Chloe rolled her eyes.

Timmy opened his mouth... then frowned. "You know Trixie's just playing hard to get! You know what, I'm going to get a drink, you just find a game that's suitable for you!"

"I will." Chloe said as Timmy marched out. Chloe frowned as she shook her head. "Darn Timmy... just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut..."

Chloe sighed as she looked over at Timmy's library of games, which wasn't too much. Hopefully she could find some life simulator game to calm her down...

* * *

"Sensitive... hmph! I can be sensitive! She just doesn't see it!" Timmy muttered as he was walking over to the stairs. "I'll show her. I can be so sensitive that I..."

Unfortunately, Timmy wasn't watching his step as he missed one step and started tumbling down.

"AH! OW! OUCH! OH!" Timmy grunted as he fell down multiple times... and hit his head on the final step, causing him to fall.

* * *

Chloe jumped as she looked out of Timmy's room and gasped to see Timmy had fallen down. "Timmy!"

Chloe quickly ran downstairs, being careful to make sure she didn't miss a step, and kneeled down next to Timmy, rolling him over as she looked concerned for her friend. "Timmy... Timmy? Hello?"

Chloe shook Timmy a couple of times before Timmy blinked his eyes and started to stir as he groaned.

Timmy blinked as he looked straight at Chloe... and his eyes widened as he looked at her in confusion, surprise... and a blush lay on his cheeks.

"Are you all right?" Chloe asked in concern.

"I'm okay, I-I guess..." Timmy blushed. "But... I'm sorry, uh, miss, but... I don't think we've met. I'm Timmy Turner, and you are?"

Chloe looked at the confused Timmy in surprise... then scratched her head in confusion. "Er... Chloe... Chloe Carmichael. I live across the street from you."

"You- you do?" Timmy said in shock... then smiled as he leaned close. "Wow... and I thought Trixie was pretty. You... I'm sorry if I'm being a little forward, but... you, miss Carmichael, are beautiful."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "M-me? You think I'm... beautiful?"

"How come we've never met? You've got to tell me about yourself!" Timmy said as he got up and led Chloe over to the couch.

Chloe blinked... before realizing what had just happened. _"Timmy must have got a specific amnesia and somehow forgot all about me... he knows his name, so that's something, I wonder if he remembers Cosmo and Wanda... I better play along for now..."_

Chloe then smiled as she sat down next to Timmy. "Well, I've recently moved a few months ago... mainly because I didn't quite fit in to my old home..."

"Where did you originally live?" Timmy asked.

"Sorry, I can't say... all I can say is is that, well... I was... as you can say... a known celebrity around the world." Chloe said.

"Really?" Timmy said in surprise. "I've never heard your name before now..."

"I was relatively unknown until I came to Dimmsdale Elementary..." Chloe explained.

"You go to Dimmsdale Elementary, too? What grade?" Timmy asked.

"Well, fourth, just like you." Chloe smiled.

Timmy whistled. "Lucky. You must have had a different fourth grade teacher than I did, because you have no ideas of the things Mr. Crocker can do in his class..." Timmy said.

"Yeah, I heard the stories." Chloe laughed, not having the heart to tell Timmy that she DOES attend Crocker's class.

"Ridiculous, am I right?" Timmy laughed. "How do you like Dimmsdale, anyway?"

"Er, you know... it's actually pretty interesting. A lot of strange stuff happens in the town, and you know, I kind of like that." Chloe smiled. "I'm up for anything strange..."

"Wow, Chloe, that sounds like you'd fit right in just fine." Timmy smiled and laughed as he examined Chloe. In his thoughts, Timmy was thinking about Chloe. _"How have I not noticed Chloe before now? She... she is so pretty, even more prettier than Trixie! I... I think I'm in love."_

As Timmy's pupils slowly started forming into hearts, Chloe didn't notice as she looked up at the roof, hoping Cosmo and Wanda would get back from their date soon.

* * *

And first chapter is done! How did you like it? Yeah, I had to write a 'Timmy gets amnesia and falls in love with Chloe' story sooner or later... but how could I not, this opportunity was too perfect! More will come on the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Conflicted Fairies

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chloe was sitting over at the couch as she saw Timmy walk back in the kitchen with a couple of apples in hand. Timmy handed one apple over to Chloe as he gave a blush. "Since you told me you like more... healthier things, this was what I could find. Hope you don't mind."

Chloe paused as she watched Timmy take a bite out of his apple. Chloe smiled. "I don't mind at all. Thank you, Timmy."

As Chloe took a bite out of her apple, she couldn't help but notice Timmy smiling towards her. _"Timmy may not remember who I am, but he's willing to go out of his way just to get me something... this new Timmy I like."_

"So, Chloe, how long have you been helping the world?" Timmy asked.

"My whole life. You know, it's really great to help people in need." Chloe explained.

"You know, I love helping others too. But they don't seem to appreciate my work... well, they do, but for opposite reasons." Timmy sighed, recalling one of the times where he was trying to be helpful. "But maybe we can be a team together... help the community?"

"You want to... help the community?" Chloe said in surprise.

"Well, I want to be sure my good nature is known, don't I?" Timmy asked.

Chloe paused. "...You have a good point."

It was then both Timmy and Chloe heard the poof coming from Timmy's room. Timmy then gave a smile as he said, "Hey, why don't we go out and you can help me help out the community... anything you want to do, I'm willing."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes shined... then she smiled. "Let me get a few things from my house. I'll be right back!"

With that said, Chloe started to go out the door... and as soon as she did so, she immediately ran to the tree next to Timmy's room and climbed up to spy in his room.

Indeed, there were Cosmo and Wanda happily smiling as Wanda gave a nuzzle towards Cosmo. "Oh Cosmo, this date was truly the greatest."

"Hey, I may be dumb, but I'm smart enough to know to take my wife out on a grand day!" Cosmo smiled. "Well, now that that's done, let's hope Timmy and Chloe have their quota for the day."

Wanda then looked out the window and noticed Chloe up on a tree as Chloe was writing down something. "Chloe? What are you doing up in that tree?"

Quickly, Chloe finished the note and passed the note over to Wanda. Before Wanda could say anything, Chloe had already slid down the tree.

"That was... strange." Wanda blinked in confusion as she looked at the note. "Cosmo, Wanda, I'm sorry I can't talk, but Timmy has amnesia."

Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other in concern upon reading that part of the note. Wanda kept reading. "But it's some specific amnesia, I think, because he does remember his name, and his parents, and even his teacher... for some reason, he doesn't remember me... and by not remembering me, I don't think he remembers we're sharing both of you. Whatever he tells you, play along for now. As far as he knows, I don't know you guys' existence."

"How can someone not remember one's existence, yet remember everything else?" Cosmo raised an eyebrow.

"Cosmo, this is serious. If Timmy doesn't remember Chloe... how are we going to convince him that we do know her?" Wanda asked. "You remember his stance on sharing us the first time, remember? Chances are, he'll go through all that again!"

"And nobody likes a rerun unless you haven't seen the episode in a while." Cosmo rolled his eyes. "I know the feeling."

It was at that moment that Timmy had entered the room. Both Cosmo and Wanda have noticed the dazed look in his eyes as he put both hands towards his heart as he spun around happily and laid his head down towards the bed. "Cosmo... Wanda... I believe that I have found love."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in confusion as Wanda looked over. "You have, huh?"

"Another moment of the Trixie Tang train?" Cosmo chuckled.

"Oh, she is WAY prettier than Trixie is... and more accepting of me and my flaws. We met in my house and she told me she was my new neighbor across the street. I never knew about her until recently." Timmy started as Cosmo and Wanda shook their heads in shock.

"Er, fill me in, Timmy, but... does this girl happen to have blonde hair, a pink bow, a yellow dress, black shorts and pink sandals?" Cosmo said, raising an eyebrow.

Timmy gave a lovesick sigh as he said, "You have described the most sweetest, beautiful girl in the world, Cosmo... her name is Chloe Carmichael, and she's been my across the street neighbor since a couple of months. I feel so ashamed I never met her!"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. Timmy smiled as he started, "Hey, did you know we share the same birthday? What are the odds, huh? It's like, something clicked inside of me and... oh, Cosmo, Wanda, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my whole life..."

Wanda coughed as she started, "Er, Timmy, I hate to point out your failed relationships, but how do you know that this relationship won't blow up in your face like the many times with your other attempt at a crush?"

"Well, unlike all the other times, I want to support her decisions and... you know, I want to impress her, give her a chance to notice my good sides. People always say I had a bad side, but come on! If she can see just how sweet and good I am, she has to notice me!" Timmy smiled... then it faltered. "Right?"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other... as they whispered to each other... then nodded. Cosmo and Wanda turned as Wanda said, "Er... why don't we go with you and... judge for ourselves?"

"You guys are the best! If anything goes wrong, I can always wish for something to get it perfect!" Timmy said, hugging his fairies. "Thanks, guys!"

"Er... no problem, sport." Wanda said as she and Cosmo raised their wands. "We just need to pick up something from Fairy World. We'll be right back."

"Take your time!" Timmy smiled as both his fairies poofed out of the room. Timmy then took off his hat as he looked at his hair. "How did my hair get so untidy like that? I think I'll need it combed up before I meet up with my Chloe..."

With that, Timmy rushed to the restroom.

* * *

Over at Chloe's room, as Chloe was packing her backpack up, she, Cosmo and Wanda were talking. "Are you sure Timmy has a crush on me?"

"He was practically spilling his heart all over. I think when he hit himself on the head, he fell head over heels for you at first sight." Wanda explained.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when he said he didn't remember you. Usually, he'd roll his eyes and say something about 'that Chloe, always determined'. As far as he knows, he doesn't remember his first meeting with you!" Cosmo said as he started eating a burrito.

"What happened, anyway?" Wanda asked.

"Long story short, Timmy and I had a bit of an argument concerning his behavior. When he walked off, he accidentally fell down the stairs and hurt himself. When I went over and he came to... he started treated me nicely and, even though he didn't remember me, he... showed me a side I never saw of him." Chloe explained... as she smiled. "And honestly, I kind of like that."

"Chloe, you know we love both you and Timmy, but... love at first sight just doesn't happen." Wanda explained.

"I don't know, Wanda. It worked for us!" Cosmo smiled.

"Well... that's different." Wanda said. "Anyway, Chloe, how about this? Say the word and we can cure Timmy's amnesia, and he'll be back to his old self again."

Chloe paused. "Well... it wouldn't be right to keep him in the state he's currently in..."

"CHLOE!"

Chloe stopped as she looked out the window... and gasped as she saw Timmy had his hat backwards and a backpack ready. "I'm ready to help someone and anyone when you are!"

Chloe could only smile in delight. "Be right down!"

Chloe then turned her head towards Cosmo and Wanda. "Sorry guys, but this is the only time I've seen Timmy showing his sensitive side! Let's just keep him that way, just for a while!"

Cosmo and Wanda looked concerned as Chloe picked up her backpack as Wanda said, "I don't feel right about this, but if this is just for a couple of hours or so... all right, I guess we can relent!"

"Sensitive friends!" Cosmo cheered as both of them poofed out of the room, Chloe started to go downstairs, excited for her first day with a sensitive, positive Timmy.

* * *

Second chapter is officially done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
